


By Night, Dust to Dust

by Sarlania



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlania/pseuds/Sarlania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor mourns for Gallifrey, and all that he had lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Night, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written before _the End of Time_ which suggests that the Doctor had been all too happy in killing off his own race.

Everywhere I am, everything I see,  
Endless night has fallen.  
Stars I knew extinguish their life,  
As destruction rushes in.

I stand beside the abyss of death,  
And look upon my past.  
That once was also my present and future,  
But now has breathed its last.

Atoms and ashes is now the place,  
I had often called my home.  
A root that bound me, identify,  
And comforted me while I roam.

Exist no more that burnt orange sky  
Nor the shining stars.  
Gone the brilliant meteor storms,  
And the pulsing quasars.

No longer will I feel the cosmic wind,  
Upon my travel beaten face.  
The silver leaves that once lit the sky,  
Now burnt without a trace.

Those dazzling mountains capped with snow,  
I will never again behold.  
My shining world, my Wild Endeavour,  
Memories now, like tales of old.

Once a civilisation as old as the night,  
By night, dust to dust.  
A culture that extended far and wide  
Now it’s time is past.

I see their faces burning in my eyes  
Their smiles, laughing and joyous.  
They were the fairest and the noblest,  
The bravest, the most glorious.

Their voices I hear crying in my mind,  
Ghosts of the recent past.  
Now stained face grit against the pain,  
And hoping it will not last.

Guilt recalls the moment when,  
Towards the citadel the creatures swarm.  
And standing there at death’s gate,  
I became the oncoming storm.

Now once again the lonely traveller,  
Moving on is the only way.  
Yet time cannot fill the void in my hearts,  
That once was Gallifrey.


End file.
